Fitting in
by Aaliyah684
Summary: When a face from Sasha's past arrives in the bay what secrets does she bring with her. Not quite sure who else will feature in this story, but there will be a little Chax for fans.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a new story I have been working on, It will be mainly about Sasha and this OC I have created called Kelsey Jenkins, please let me know what you think and if you would like me to continue.**

It was early morning when Brax spotted a petite blonde haired teenager walking along the beach; he had been out to clear his head after yet another argument with Charlie. The girl was wearing a pair of black mid length shorts and a white floaty vest top, which looked to be a little too big for her.

As he got closer he was shocked when he saw the bruises on this young girls arms, as the girl looked round and saw Brax walking towards her she quickly turned and tried to run away "Hey wait" Brax called as he jogged after her "Can I help you?"

It wasn't until the girl turned and looked at him that Brax saw the black eye "Please don't stare at me" the girl said quickly as she looked down at the sand.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" Brax replied quickly "What are you doing walking here at this time?"

"Same as you" the girl snapped "I'm sorry" she quickly apologised when she saw Brax holding his hands up in a kind of surrendering gesture "I'm looking for a friend of mine"

"Oh yeah, who's that?" Brax wondered who this girl knew.

"Sasha Bezmel, Someone told me she was staying with her dad" The girl replied.

"Oh what you mean Sid Walker's daughter" Brax raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah if that's who her dad is" The girl quickly said "Do you know where I can find her?"

"I do but it is a fair walk from here" Brax replied "I could give you a lift if you want"

"Er…I was told not to get into a car with a stranger" the girl frowned. Brax couldn't help but grin at this girl's innocence.

"Ok well my name is Brax" Brax smiled "And you are?"

"Kelsey Jenkins" she replied nervously.

"Ok Kelsey we aren't strangers anymore, would you like a lift?" Brx smiled. Kelsey smiled for a few moments before nodding.

"Yes ok" she said "Thank you"

x-x-x-x-x

Sasha was just stirring from her bed when she was called to the door by her dad "Sasha, you have a visitor"

Sasha walked sleepily into the hall "OH MY GOD KELS" she squealed when she realised who was at the door, she threw her arms around her friend but stepped back quickly and frowned "What happened?"

"Ok I'm going to go, nice to meet you Kelsey" Brax interrupted when he saw the way Sid was looking at him.

"Thanks Brax" Kelsey smiled as she turned back to Sasha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So I assume you two know eachother then" Sid smiled as he closed the door behind Sasha and Kelsey.

"Oh my god yes, she is my bestest friend ever" Sasha grinned "Please can she stay for breakfast?"

"Yes ok, but first we need to call your parents Kelsey so they know you are here ok" Sid said fairly as he turned the bacon that was cooking in the pan.

"You can try, but they won't answer, my parents are out of town" Kelsey said in a slightly saddened voice.

"So who are you staying with?" Sid wondered.

"No-one the neighbour pops by every now and then to check I'm ok" Kelsey explained to a horrified Sid and Sasha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After breakfast Kelsey had fallen asleep on the sofa leaving Sasha and Sid to talk "Why has she come here Sasha" Sid asked his daughter curiously.

"I don't know dad but we can't let her go home" Sasha frowned "Her neighbour is a pig"

"What do you mean?" Sid wondered.

"His name is Frank Dawson and he is the most awful man you could ever meet, I don't like him dad. And I don't like the thought of Kelsey being in the house alone while he is next door, please can she stay here with us Dad, at least until her mum and dad get back"

"I don't know Sash, it's a lot of responsibility" Sid frowned as he watched the girl sleeping on the sofa.

"Please dad haven't you seen the state of her, she needs our help" Sasha pleaded.

"Ok fine, but only for a few days until her parents get home" Sid finally gave in.

"Oh thank you dad" Sasha hugged her dad excitedly

x-x-x-x-x-x

After a couple of hours sleep Kelsey finally woke up to find Dex and Indi staring at her "Was I snoring?" Kelsey frowned as she wiped her mouth.

"No" Indi giggled "We were just wondering what happened?" she asked as she gestured towards the bruises on Kelsey's face and arms.

"What these, oh I fell down some steps" Kelsey replied quickly with a nervous tone.

"Oh ok" Indi said quickly "Sasha's just outside helping Dad"

"Thank you" Kelsey smiled as she stood awkwardly from the sofa, she looked to be struggling.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Dex said as he stood to help her. Kelsey jumped back quickly "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you"

"Its ok I'm just a bit sore that's all" Kelsey smiled as she walked slowly towards the door, Indi and Dex threw eachother a disbelieving glance as they watched Kelsey disappear into the garden.

"I'll leave you to it" Sid sighed as he waked away from Sasha and Kelsey.

"Have I done something to upset him Sash?" Kelsey asked nervously.

"What?" Sasha replied with a smile "Oh no don't be silly he wants me to tell you, that you can stay here until your mum and dad get back home"

"Oh my god thank you" Kelsey squealed excitedly.

"And to celebrate we are going out for Pizza" Sasha added "Come on lets get ready"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax frowned as he looked up and saw Sid, Sasha, Indi, Dex and Kelsey arrive, as the Walkers sat at the table Brax was surprised to see Kelsey disappear straight to the toilet. Although he didn't know this girl Brax couldn't help but feel concerned for her. Especially judging by the bruises on her arms and face. Brax decided to follow Kelsey and make sure everything was ok; he waited quietly outside the door for her to come out. As he waited he was shocked by how quickly she came out of the door, Kelsey bumped straight into him, and that's when Brax felt it hitting his stomach "Are you pregnant?" Brax asked with a horrified tone in his voice.

"Please don't tell anyone" Kelsey replied with tears in her eyes "I don't want anyone to find out about this"

Brax paused to think for a few moments "Please Brax" Kelsey pleaded.

"Ok, I won't tell anyone, but you need to Kelsey" Brax sighed as he watched her demeanour change "I mean it what are you 15, 16?"

"16" Kelsey snapped a little "And I don't need a lecture" she added as she made her way back to the Walker's table, Brax ran his hand through his hair as he watched her walk away.

**Ok so any thoughts you have on this story I would love to hear. Please review and let me no what you think and if you would like to see this continue.**


	2. Tell them!

Kelsey was already up and dressed by the time the rest of the Walkers had even opened their eyes, she knew she couldn't risk any of them catching even just a glimpse of her now heavily pregnant stomach.

Kelsey had decided to go for a walk on the beach, as she walked along the sand with her shoes in her hand she was shocked to bump into Brax again, he was coming out of the water. Kelsey quickly turned to try and run away from him "Hey wait" Brax yelled as he caught up with her.

"Leave me alone" Kelsey snapped as she tried walking faster, Brx grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Have you told them yet?" Brax frowned as he looked down at Kelsey's stomach

"No and I'm not going to either, if they find out about this then they will throw me out for sure" Kelsey spat as she yanked her arm away from Brax.

"Sid's not like that" Brax replied calmly "He wouldn't just throw you out"

"You don't know that for sure you don't know what I have done, I can't risk it. Please don't tell them I have nowhere else to go if they throw me out" Kelsey pleaded.

"What about your parents haven't you told them about this" Brax wondered why Kelsey wasn't at home with her family.

"You think they'd listen?" Kelsey snapped "My parents don't give a crap about me, they never have done. Their idea of parenting is an empty house and a full fridge"

"They work a lot" Brax tried guessing.

"Yeah in Europe" Kelsey replied with a smug smile when she saw the shock on Brax's face.

"They leave you by yourself?" Brax was stunned.

"Well not completely alone" Kelsey frowned; Brax could see she had travelled to a different place, he tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she jumped away quickly.

"What about the father?" Brax asked breaking Kelsey's thoughts.

"He's not interested" Kelsey replied.

"How do you know, have you spoken to him about it?" Brax asked hopefully.

"No but I know he wouldn't be interested, lets just say his wife wouldn't approve" Kelsey replied causing Brax's eyes to widen.

"He's married?" Brax was horrified "Who is he?"

"Look its nice that you care and everything, but this is really none of your business" Kelsey decided she had, had enough of all the questioning "Now if you don't mind I have to get back" she snapped as she barged past Brax and started to walk away from him.

"Its dangerous you know" Brax called after her hoping she would stop, and luckily for him she did "For you and the baby" he added a little more quietly as he approached her.

"It's not your concern" Kelsey sighed as she looked up at Brax.

"Look I know you're scared but you really need to tell someone about this" Brax tried to get through to her one last time.

"I have told someone, I told you" Kelsey said as she continued to look at Brax.

"I mean a doctor" Brax tried again but it was no good, Kelsey just frowned at Brax and turned in the opposite direction.

Brax knew Kelsey was not about to tell anyone else about this but he also decided he couldn't just sit back and do nothing so he headed to the best place he could think of.

x-x-x-x

Kelsey frowned as she arrived back at the Walker farm and saw a familiar car parked in the drive way. It wasn't until Kelsey walked inside that she saw the horrifying figure sat on the sofa next to Dex and Indi, Sid was stood pacing the carpet his head turned quickly when he saw Kelsey walk into the room "What's going on? What does he want" Kelsey asked nervously.

"Kelsey take a seat" Sid frowned as he pointed to an empty chair "MR Johnston tells us you have been staying with him and his wife in the City is that true?"

Kelsey didn't reply she just looked at Sasha who was standing in the door way "Kelsey" Sid said firmly attracting Kelsey's attention "Why did you tell us you were home alone?"

"Kelsey sweetheart me and Kristy have been worried about you" the man had now stood up and was walking toward Kelsey, Dex frowned as he watched Kelsey trying to move away from him, he quickly stood and positioned himself between Kelsey and the man.

"I think we should let Kelsey explain" Dex frowned as he looked at Kelsey "Kelsey"

Sid watched as Mr Johnston frowned at Kelsey "Well we're waiting" he snapped at her causing Sid's eyebrows to raise, this man was very different to the man he had been sat talking to a few moments before Kelsey walked into the room.

Kelsey took a few more steps back before falling onto a chair "Argh" she gasped as she grabbed her stomach.

"You stupid girl" the man yelled as he moved forward to grab Kelsey.

"Alright that's enough" Sid quickly intervened and stood in front of Kelsey "I think it's obvious there is something else going on" he added.

"Ok I'm sorry its just I have been so worried about her, I didn't mean to snap. Kelsey I'm so sorry please forgive me" the man pleaded "Please Kelsey I'm sorry"

Kelsey just shook her head and tried to stand but a sudden pain made her double over "Argh" she cried as she grabbed her stomach.

"Kelsey" Sasha cried as she rushed to her friend "Kelsey what is it" she gasped.

"Oh my god Kelsey" Mr Johnston stepped forwards but was stopped by Dex.

"Kelsey, where does it hurt" Sid said as he sat on the ground beside Kelsey, she was leant again the sofa, suddenly something happened which made Sid realise instantly what was going on. There was a sudden gush of water between Kelsey's legs "Ok Kelsey, how far along are you?" Sid asked instantly.

Sasha just stared "What?" she gasped "Dad what's wrong with her?"

"She's having a baby Sasha" Sid replied as he looked at Kelsey.

"What" Indi cried as she moved forwards "How, she can't be"

"Ow" Kelsey screamed as Sid felt her stomach "Help me"

"You can't be having a baby" Mr Johnston exclaimed as he put his hands on his head "You're only 16, you were on the pill"

Suddenly everyone's attention had turned to Mr Johnston who had just unwillingly confessed to something "This is your baby" Sasha snapped as she walked towards him "You got her pregnant?"

"I didn't know, she came on to me" Mr Johnston tried to defend himself but was failing.

x-x-x-x

Brax pulled up outside the Walker house just in time to hear all the commotion he quickly rushed inside and saw Kelsey sat on the floor with Sid and Sasha laying into an older guy "She is 16" Sasha screamed "Your supposed to be her foster parent"

Brax realised instantly what was happening "Brax" Kelsey's scream interrupted his thoughts and grabbed Brax's full attention "Make him go away" she gasped in between breaths as she looked towards Mr Johnston. Brax nodded before turning fiercely towards the man behind him.

"Get out" he snarled at the nervous looking man. Mr Johnston didn't move "Didn't you hear me I said get out…NOW"

As Brax shouted Mr Johnston quickly gathered himself and rushed towards the door. Brax paused for a moment before following him "It's your kid?" Brax asked as he approached the man who was frantically trying to get in his car.

"It was mistake" he replied quickly "I didn't know what I was doing"

"She's the kid, you're the adult why do you think that isn't sitting right with me" Brax frowned.

"Kelsey's not just your average kid, she know things" Mr Johnston tried to explain "She knows things about men a girl of that age shouldn't"

"You're really not helping yourself" Brax warned as he felt his hands twitching.

"Look I know I shouldn't have done it but me and my wife were having some problems and Kelsey showed me some attention" Mr Johnston explained. Brax had heard enough he grabbed Mr Johnston's neck and forced him inside the car.

"If you don't want to go home in a body bag then I suggest you get out of here and fast" Brax snarled as he closed the car door.

Brax waited for a few moments as he watched Mr Johnston drive away, he couldn't help thinking about what he had said about Kelsey being different to other girls and knowing things about men. Suddenly Brax's trail of thoughts was interrupted by a blood curling cream "KELSEY"

Brax turned and ran back inside the house just as he saw the ambulance pull up on the drive, he was horrified by what he saw when he got back inside. Kelsey was laid on the floor convulsing aggressively "The ambulance is here, what's going on? Brax asked Sid who was trying to help Kelsey.

**Ok thoughts please sorry to end so abruptly hope this was ok for you all.**


	3. Bailing!

Brax, Sasha and Sid followed the paramedics down the corridor towards the operating theatre "Dad what's going to happen to her?" Sasha asked nervously as she watched her best friend disappear"

"We think Kelsey has a condition called pre-eclampsia" Sid frowned "They are taking for a cesarean so they can deliver the baby as safely as possible" Sid explained to a devastated Sasha.

"They'll be ok though won't they" she asked "Dad"

"Sweetheart because Kelsey hasn't had any prenatal care then it is impossible for us to tell if there are any other complications until after we deliver the baby" Sid's explanation stunned both Sasha and Brax.

x-x-x

It was a long painful wait for Sasha; she was desperate for any news on her friend. Sasha was sat with Sid and Brax was pacing the corridor "Surely we should have heard something by now" Brax frowned as he walked backwards and forwards on the same strip of floor.

"I'm sure the doctors will tell us when they have any news" Sid replied.

Suddenly a doctor came out into the corridor "Shaun how is she?" Sid asked instantly as Brax and Sasha stood next to him.

"Yeah she's fine under the circumstances" the doctor smiled.

"What about the baby?" Brax asked curiously.

"From what we can tell so far the baby seems to be doing fine, we won't know for certain though until we do some more tests on her" the doctor smiled.

"Her" Sasha repeated "It's a girl?"

The doctor nodded before turning and heading back up the corridor "Do you think we can see her yet dad?" Sasha wondered.

"Yes I'll go and check" Sid smiled before disappearing. Sasha turned to face Brax when Sid had gone.

"You don't have to stay you know" Sasha smiled "You must have things you need to do"

"Yeah but I want to make sure Kelsey's ok first" Brax smiled "Have you two been friends long?"

"Oh yeah since we were bout this high" Sasha grinned as she used her hand to measure from her knee "We used to do everything together until my mum died and I got sent to live with my dad"

"Must have been tough?" Brax sighed.

"Yeah it was, but we tried to keep in touch as much as possible through e-mail and Skype" Sasha explained "I still don't understand why she couldn't tell me she was pregnant"

"Maybe she was scared of letting you down" Brax suggested.

"Yeah maybe" Sasha's reply was distant, Brax realised she must have been thinking about a memory of something.

"We can go and see her" Sid smiled as he approached Brax and Sasha "She's still unconscious but the doctor said she would wake up soon.

x-x-x

Brax only intended on popping his head around the door to make sure Kelsey was ok, but when he walked in the room and saw Kelsey laid on the bed asleep, it was at that moment he realised just how fragile this poor young girl was.

"Hey you" Sasha smiled as she grabbed Kelsey's hand "You just can't help yourself can you" she joked "You've been in the bay all of five minutes and already you have everyone running around after you"

Sasha was surprised when she saw Kelsey's eyes flicker "Kels" Sasha whispered as she watched her friend's eyes open slowly.

"Hey" Kelsey replied groggily "What happened?"

"It's ok Kelsey its Sid" Sid quickly moved forwards so Kelsey could see him "You have had to have a caesarean because you had a condition called pre-eclampsia"

"Oh god the baby Sasha I…" Kelsey panicked, but not for the reason Sid thought she had.

"Don't worry Kelsey the baby is fine" Sid smiled "You have a daughter"

Kelsey quickly turned to look at Brax, she had fear and remorse in her eyes but there was no hint of relief or concern when Sid mentioned Kelsey had a daughter "Where is she now?" Kelsey asked.

"She's in the nursery with the other babies. Shall I tell the nurse you would like to see her?" Sid asked.

"NO" Kelsey snapped harshly "No its fine I'm a bit tired" she said with a slightly softer tone.

"Oh come on Kelsey don't you want to meet your daughter" Sasha pushed causing Kelsey to look uncomfortable.

"She might just want to rest" Brax interrupted "I'm sure the nurses can bring the baby along later.

Sasha nodded when she thought about what Brax had said, maybe Kelsey did need time to get her head around all of this "Is it ok if I go and see her?" Sasha asked nervously.

"Yeh sure" Kelsey nodded.

Kelsey waited until Sasha and Sid had left the room before turning her attention to Brax "Thanks for sticking around" Kelsey smiled "It's not very often people do that for me"

"Yeah I heard" Brax frowned "Hey listen why didn't you tell me about your foster dad?"

"It's not the kind of thing you tend to broadcast, especially when you are trying to keep your pregnancy a secret" Kelsey grinned.

"Fair point" Brax shrugged "But what about after I found out, you could have told me then"

"Yeah I could, but in case you hadn't noticed I don't like to talk about things too much, besides i diodn't think you would believe me anyway" Kelsey smiled weakly.

Before Brax had chance to reply they were interrupted by a nurse "Hello Kelsey I came to bring you this" the nurse handed Kelsey a plastic pump "It's a breast pump"

Kelsey's eyes widened instantly "Er I'd better go, i'll come back soon though" Brax said quickly as he rushed out of the room.

After Brax had gone Kelsey had been given all the parenting tips under the sun and if she was honest she was struggling to adjust to the idea of having a baby. Although the nurses were only trying to help they had missed out one key point. Kelsey hadn't even been to see the baby yet and she had no intention in doing so either. It wasn't until later that evening when Sid came on duty that they realised something was wrong.

Sid went into Kelsey's room to see how she was bonding with her baby, but when he walked in he noticed the baby girl was in the cot all alone, Kelsey's bed was empty and her clothes had gone "Kelsey" Sid called as he walked into the corridor.

"Laura have you seen Kelsey?" Sid asked and Laura shook her head. It was then he realised Kelsey had gone. Sid quickly took out his phone and dialed the house number.

X-x-x

Kelsey was finding it almost impossible to walk, she was in so much pain, she had walked into the hospital car-park and took a taxi to as far as the money in her pocket would take her. The taxi stopped on the main road just at the side of Reefton Lakes, Kelsey struggled out of the taxi paid the driver and walked slowly along the road.

X-x-x

Brax was just cashing up at Angelo's when he got a phone call from Sid "Hey Sid" Brax said before pausing to listen to what Sid was telling him "What do you mean gone…gone where?"

Brax waited for Sid to reply again "Ok I'll get some of the boys together and see if we can find her"

"Brax if you do find her bring her straight back, she has just had major surgery and could be in a lot of trouble" Sid's words made Brax's blood run cold. He knew it was a race against time to find Kelsey before something terrible happened to her.

**Thoughts please.**

**Coming up-**

**Kelsey gets into difficulty, will she be found in time?**

**Brax and Sid continue their search for the teenager.**

**More secrets from Kelsey's past are revealed.**


	4. Lost and Found

Brax had given a full description of Kelsey to the boys, now all he could do was pray and hope someone found her. The time was ticking on, and Brax and the other River Boys were still no closer to finding the young teenager. Even Sasha and Dex had taken to helping while Indi stayed at home so she was near the phone in case any one called with some news.

"Poor kid, she must have been terrified" Heath sighed as he looked at Brax, who was driving along the main road out of Summer Bay "I mean she must have been, or why else would she just bail?"

"I don't know, but I can't help thinking maybe there is more to it" Brax replied with his eyes fixed on the road "It's like she is trying to get away from something, or someone"

"What about that guy who came to see her at the Walkers place, you said she seemed spooked to see him" Heath suggested "Maybe it had something to do with him"

"Maybe" Brax replied as he quickly scanned the undergrowth.

"Hold up, I think I saw something" Heath interrupted as Brax slammed n the breaks bringing them to an abrupt halt "Over there under the hedge"

Both Heath and Brax jumped out of the Ute and rushed to whatever it was Heath had seen, Brax bent down and picked up the white tag and red beaded bracelet "I'm sorry I thought it was…" Heath apologised but Brax stopped him.

"Nah mate, this is Kelsey's look" Brax replied as he showed Heath the name on the white hospital tag "You know what this means, she must have been here, she can't be far away"

"Yeah that's if she didn't throw them out of a car window, you said yourself she was in a hurry to get away, maybe she wasn't in it alone" Heath replied. Brax just frowned at him; at times like this Brax sometimes wished Heath would keep comments like this to himself.

Heath followed Brax back to the Ute "What are you doing?" Heath wondered why Brax had gone to the back of the Ute and hadn't got inside.

"Here" Brax said as he threw a torch at Heath "we need to carry on, on foot. We could miss something if we go in the Ute"

"Yeah like being warm" Heath muttered under his breath "Why are we looking for her anyway, this kid must have really gotten under your skin"

"We're looking for her because that's exactly what she is Heath; she's just a kid in a whole heap of trouble. And I think we both know how that feels" Brax snapped.

"Yeah ok, we have both had our fair share of trouble but I don't recall any of us ever running away from a kid we had just given birth to" Heath grinned but dropped his smile when he saw how angry Brax looked "In fact I think its safe to say we have been pretty lucky on the whole teen pregnancy front"

"Can you not just be quiet Heath?" Brax frowned "You're really not helping"

x-x-x

Sasha and Sid had driven round and round in circles trying to find Kelsey but they weren't having much luck either "I wish I knew what was going on inside her head" Sasha sighed "At least then I might have a clue where she could be"

"Are you sure there isn't anything she might have said?" Sid replied "Anything which perhaps didn't seem suspicious at the time?"

"No, she didn't even tell me she was pregnant Dad" Sasha snapped "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you it's just I'm so scared for her right now, something must have made her do this"

"What do you mean something?" Sid wondered.

"Well the Kels I knew would have never just walked out on her baby no matter how complicated things are" Sasha explained.

Sid didn't reply he just thought long and hard about what Sasha had said "Did wait stop" Sasha yelled as she pointed out of the window "What's that"

Sid looked to where Sasha was pointing and slammed on the brakes "Sasha wait here" Sid said as he ordered his daughter to wait in the car. He quickly got out of his car and walked cautiously to the huge heap at the side of the road. As Sid got closer he took a deep breath and exhaled "Dad what is it" Sasha called from the side of the car, she had disobeyed her dads ordered and was now stood with the passenger door open.

"It's ok its just a bag" Sid called back as he returned to the car "Come on, I'll give Brax a call and see if he has found anything yet"

x-x-x

Brax and Heath walked carefully through the bush, neither of them were sure what signs they were looking for. I think deep down they both hoped they would stumble across something obvious. Brax suddenly jumped a mile as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, his ring tone echoed around the woods "Hello" Brax said hopefully.

Heath strained to hear Brax's phone call "We're not doing much better, but we have found her wrist strap and bracelet"

x-x-x

"Why didn't you call when you found it" Sid snapped angrily causing Sasha to look up instantly "Right I'll be there in 15 minutes I just need to drop Sasha off at home first"

x-x-x

Brax hung up the phone and turned his attention to Heath "Any luck" Heath asked nervously.

"Nah nothing" Brax replied "Come on Kelsey where the hell are you?" he whispered under his breath as he returned the light from his torch to the woodland path in front of him.

"Kelsey" Heath yelled before feeling Brax hit him around the back of his head "Ow what the hell was that for"

"If she's ran away from hospital the chances are she doesn't want to be found, shouting her will just let her know where we are you dummy" Brax scolded Heath as though he was a child,.

"Sorry" Heath said as he rubbed the back of his head.

x-x-x

"I still don't see why I can't come with you" Sasha yelled as she followed Sid into the lounge "She's my friend"

"Sasha its not safe for you to be in the bush, the last thing I want is something bad to happen to you" Sid replied as he grabbed a torch and some things from his medical bag "I need you to stay with Indi can you do that for me?"

"Yes, but promise me you will call as soon as you here anything£" Sasha exhaled as she slumped onto the sofa.

Indi have you spoken to Romeo?" Sid asked as he looked to his other daughter.

"Yes just before you got back, him and Dex haven't found anything either" Indi shook her head and sat gently on the sofa beside her sister.

Sid just nodded and walked towards the door "Be careful dad" Indi smiled weakly "We need you both to come back safe" The thought of Sid being alone with the River Boys terrified Indi.

x-x-x

"I thought we might have found something by now" Brax admitted as he continued to shine his torch around.

"This kid obviously doesn't want to be found, when did the doc say he would be here?" Heath asked as he too shone a torch around the bush.

"He'll be here when he can" Brax snapped harshly "Heath stop" Brax grabbed Heath's arm and pulled him to his side "What's that?" Brax asked as he pointed the torch towards a black object.

Brax rushed forwards "Shit" he exclaimed when he spotted the black jacket and mass of brown hair "Kelsey" he said as he rushed to the young girls side

"Kels can you hear me" he added as he shook Kelsey's lifeless body frantically "Heath call and ambulance"

Kelsey was unconscious and as Brax felt for a pulse he realised it was faint "Tell them she is barely breathing and her pulse is faint" Brax ordered as he looked towards his brother "Come on Kels just hold on" he whispered as he wrapped his jacket around Kelsey and pulled her onto his lap, he used his warmth to keep her warm.

It wasn't until Brax pulled his jacket across Kelsey's legs that he made the horrifying discovery "Heath tell them to come quicker, she's bleeding"

**To be continued…**

**Please review, the more I get the quicker I will update x x x**


End file.
